


Brotherly Discipline

by Halibugz



Series: Punishment Best Served [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Is this technically BDSM?, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: Prompt - "I'm thinking it'd be cool if maybe Dean punished Sam for some reason." - AwkwardHearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been kind of MIA with this series for the past year (it's been a year, right?) but I'm back! Sort of. Working on old requests for this story and another story where I also take requests. Hope you enjoy this (if you're even still following it), AwkwardHearts!

 "You could've gotten yourself killed," Dean said as he stood in the bunker, hands on his hips not unlike a disapproving parent.

"I was trying to find you, Dean," Sam responded. "I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself with whatever the demon side of you was doing."

"No matter _what_ I was doing, you should have kept yourself safe!" Dean exclaimed. "You should have stayed in the bunker and taken care of Cas. Together you guys could have figured out a way to fix everything, but you went off the rails and decided to hurt people to get what you wanted."

"I was trying to get my brother back," Sam said. "I needed you here with me instead of drinking in bars and sleeping with girls with Crowley."

"Well, you got me back," Dean responded. "And you're in _big_ trouble."

"Big trouble?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised with an amused look on him. "Look, Dean, I'm not sorry about what I did. I'm not gonna apologize for something I'm not sorry for."

"You will when I'm done with you," Dean said. "You ran yourself ragged trying to find me. I don't even think you _have_ muscle anymore; you're skin and bones."

"What?"

"Go to your room," Dean ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Dean pointed to the hallway that lead to his and Sam's bedrooms. "Go to your damn room until I'm ready for you."

"What are you, dad?"

"I'm the best you've got."

* * *

 

When Sam had reluctantly gone to his bedroom - _"Not because you told me to; because I'm tired,"_ Sam had said - Dean decided to take the time to think about how he was going to punish Sam; because the kid needed it.

After John died, the last thing Dean wanted was to turn into him, and he couldn't believe himself for considering his father's favourite punishment. But it _was_ the only thing that would punish Sam properly when they were kids - and even when they were adults.

Dean groaned, pinching his thumb and index finger over the bridge of his nose as he thought about the right thing to do. Sam was an adult now, they both were. And Dean had never punished Sam like that before. Sure, he had given him a spanking or two when they were growing up, but that was as far as Dean took punishments.

Until now.

Dean left the bunker to get the supplies he needed. Since he and Sam hadn't been punished this way since before their dad died, the supplies needed were long gone. It had been awkward waiting in line buying adult diapers, a baby bottle, and a pacifier, but damn it, he was a good big brother for tending to Sam's disciplinary needs.

At least he hoped he was.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Dean asked when he spotted Sam in the kitchen upon his return.

"I'm getting a cup of coffee," Sam replied, raising his mug to emphasize his statement. "You want one?"

"I told you to stay in your room until I was ready for you," Dean spoke.

"Dean, I'm an adult and you're not my dad," Sam told. "I don't report to you."

"You will report to me this week." Dean snatched the cup from Sam's grasp, slamming it onto the table before grabbing his taller brother, sitting down, and dragging him over his lap. Dean couldn't stop himself before the repetition of smacks on his brother's - protected - bottom sounded the bunker. No matter how tough he acted, Sam couldn't help the grunts and whimpers that came from his mouth as he was spanked.

"I should've done this before I left," Dean commented as the spanking came near its end. "Dad always spanked us, put us in a corner, and then went to get the supplies."

"Wait, Dean, you don't mean-?"

"You are getting dad's favourite punishment, yes," Dean replied. He hauled Sam off his lap, pointing to a corner. "Go, while I get the supplies ready."

"You can't be serious, Dean," Sam protested.

"Deadly," Dean spoke. "Now go before you get another spanking and a longer punishment."

Sam didn't protest any longer, heading to the corner and awaiting his fate. If Dean was anything like their dad - and he totally was - Sam would be in for a real 'treat'.

"Three days, Sam," Dean announced. "I want to do longer, but we've got other stuff we need to worry about." He paused as he readied everything. "I figure making sure you get three days worth of good food in you and sleep will do you good."

Sam was silent while he heard the rustling of Dean getting diapers and such out. He remembered their dad used to deliver swats to their bottoms if they spoke in the corner, and he didn't want another swat on his already sensitive and pink bum. He was lucky it hadn't been bared.

"Alright, Sammy," Dean spoke, taking hold of his brother's hand. "Let's go to your room." Sam turned to find that Dean hadn't been putting things on the table, but rather he had put everything in a bag to bring into Sam's bedroom. He was grateful for the small amount of privacy he was receiving. After all, Cas could appear at any moment.

"Dean, do we really-" Sam was interrupted by a pacifier entering his mouth. He groaned, but didn't dare push it out. Once they entered Sam's room, Dean pointed to the bed, which Sam quickly laid down on.

"See, this isn't so bad," Dean told. In honesty, Dean felt like the worst brother in the world. He remembered being on Sam's end of the punishment, and he felt like a complete jerk for subjecting Sam through it. Dean was quick with the diaper change, though, where their dad would have drawn it out for further humiliation. And he wasn't going to send Sam outside like their dad threatened to.

"Now we're going into the kitchen to get some good food in you," Dean announced. He took Sam's hand, guiding his brother through the bunker to the kitchen and having Sam sit down. His brother looked absolutely miserable and completely humiliated at being outside of his room in a diaper with a pacifier in his mouth. Dean was hoping he could make it easier on his brother by not feeding him real baby food like their dad used to make them eat.

Dean had bought yogurt and baby carrots to feed Sam for now. He would get plenty of protein for dinner, but this was just a snack to tide him over until then. After he would finish eating, it was straight for a nap.

Sam gave him a 'seriously?' look as he sat down in front of him with the food.

"Don't give me that dirty diaper look; I bought the carrots so you could feed yourself after I finish feeding you the yogurt," Dean replied. He removed Sam's pacifier and raised a spoonful of yogurt to Sam's lips, which were sealed tight. "If you keep making this harder, it's gonna be harder." Sam opened his mouth and allowed Dean to feed him.

After Sam had finished the yogurt, Dean left him to finish the baby carrots while he washed the dishes from the yogurt. He would have to come up with an idea for dinner so he could see what they had while Sam was sleeping. Otherwise he might need to run to the store with a baby brother in tow.

"Okay, big guy, time for a nap," Dean announced when he saw that Sam had finished his carrots. He was glad that Sam had eaten them, though he didn't expect refusal. He hadn't expected that since the Trials with Metatron.

Dean popped the pacifier back in Sam's mouth, leading his deflated little brother back to his room, shutting off the lights, and leaving the door open for Sam's nap. He returned to the kitchen, continued washing dishes, figured out what they were having for dinner, and started up on it before he had to go wake Sam.

"God dammit, I'm a regular housewife," Dean muttered to himself as he peeked into Sam's room. He smirked to himself when he saw that Sam was asleep. "That kid seriously deprived himself." It almost hurt for Dean to wake Sam up, but he did.

"Dean?" Sam asked, hoping everything that had happened was a dream. When he felt the bulk of plastic between his legs, he knew that it was not.

"Come on, little brother, I'm almost done with dinner," Dean replied. He brought Sam into the kitchen and had him sit down again while Dean cooked. He had made mashed potatoes with gravy and a side of dried fruit for Sam and steak with a baked potato for himself. Sam wasn't a big fan of cow anyway.

"Dinner is served," Dean announced as he slid the plate of food toward his brother. Sam was about to take a fork to feed himself when Dean snatched it, moving to feed Sam. "The sooner you eat this the sooner you can feed yourself your fruit." With that, Sam ate compliantly.

Sam ate his dried fruit quietly while Dean ate his own dinner, watching Sam carefully. Sam had never been this docile during this punishment before. Dean wondered what had changed. Was Sam just getting calm in his old age? They had both been in their twenties during their last punishment, and now they were getting on in their years. It was different, that was for sure.

"Ready for bed?" Dean asked. Sam usually took a shower before bed, and while Dean was doing the punishment his father had always done, he wasn't about to bathe his brother. It was bad enough he had changed his diaper. "You can shower alone." He was giving Sam a lot of leeway during this punishment.

"Thank you," Sam mumbled as Dean took away his dishes. Dean led him to the bathroom and waited outside of the door for his shower to be over. Afterward, it was straight to bed for Sammy.

"You need a diaper change before bed?" Dean asked.

" _De_ an," Sam whined a bit as his cheeks lit up bright red. There was no way he was going to use the diaper.

"Just asking," Dean replied innocently. He made sure Sam was tucked in before shutting off his light, making sure to leave the door open so he could hear if anything happened. Dean was sure their dad had a much easier time with the punishment while they were in such tight quarters. Nothing could happen if you could see the bad boy at all times.

Dean sighed as he went to bed. Had he made the right decision? Would Sam forgive him?


End file.
